


Un llamado del pasado

by Sapphire (Nana)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a Kanna, una linda muchacha nacida en el polo norte, se le había caído su jarra llena de agua y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un llamado del pasado

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING! SIN EDITAR. NO APTO PARA LECTORES SERIOS.** Mi primer fanfic publicado, _ever._ En el invierno del 2006, a los 14 años y bajo el penname de "Sapphire Monkey", decidí dejar de lurkear los foros de ATLA y unirme a ese fenómeno masivo llamado Fandom. Les recomiendo leerlo, si lo que quieren es reírse. ;)

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Avatar: The Last Airbender. Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko lo son, pero sí soy dueña de mis historias y de todo lo que ven aquí ^^

Se disfrutaba de una hermosa y apacible mañana en el polo norte. Todos sus habitantes se encontraban felices y contentos, prosiguiendo sin dificultad alguna sus faenas matutinas, como si lo hubiesen ensayado desde el día anterior. Un clima entendiblemente cálido se esparcía por las calles, humedeciendo las cristalinas y transparentes paredes de hielo sólido que resguardaban a la colonia. Los más chicos correteaban despreocupadamente por la nieve, dejando sus guantes desperdigados por doquier para poder sentir la escurridiza textura de la nueve con las palmas de sus manos. Las madres y mujeres se hacían cargo de mantener un ojo juicioso sobre los inocentes retoños, mientras los hombres de la tribu se ocupaban de entrenar, discutir la política confinados dentro de los muros del palacio, y de organizar la distribución de alimentos y recursos para cada familia.

 

Todo era como debía ser.

 

– ¡He dicho que NO! – Vociferó una voluptuosa jovencita de abundante cabello oscuro, aferraba contra su pecho un jarrón de barro de ornatos artesanales.

 

“...Pero... Kanna, tu eres una chic...”

“YA TE LO HE DICHO ANTES, EL QUE SEA MUJER NO ME HACE DEBIL!, SOY PERFECTAMENTE CAPAZ DE LLEVAR MI JARRA SOLA!”

“Kanna...tu jarra...”

 

Por el ajetreo, a Kanna, una linda muchacha nacida en el polo norte, se le había caído su jarra llena de agua y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

 

“Viste lo que hiciste!, ushhh! Pakku eres un TONTOOOO”

“Espera! Te lo puedo recoger con el agua control!”

“NO!, gracias!”

 

Kanna recogió su jarra, y se fue volando, literalmente, dejando a tras a un muy

confundido Pakku, su  _futuro_  esposo....

 

La verdad es que, Kanna, no era así de neurótica todo el tiempo, era mas bien relajada, y su compañía caía bien, pero desde que le habían arreglado su matrimonio, se había vuelto bastante gruñona. Sus padres y los padres de Pakku, habían arreglado que ambos se casaran, ya que seria beneficioso para ambas familias. Ya que Pakku, no era el chico “mas codiciado” del polo norte. Pero era hijo de nobles, y la situación económica de la familia de Kanna no estaba muy bien, pero a Kanna no le importaba eso. No era que no le quisiera a Pakku como AMIGO, pero ella NO lo a-ma-ba, y ni siquiera le gustaba en ese sentido...

 

Para Kanna, una boda tenia que ser algo especial, tenia que haber amor mutuo entre la pareja, como siempre lo había soñado, casarse con un hombre que ella amara, pero parece que los sueños cursis no se hacen realidad después de todo. ¿No?.

 

Kanna se fue a recoger su agua,  _de nuevo_ , hasta que fue interrumpida,  _de nuevo_.

 

“Problemas en el Paraíso?”

“No estoy de humor Yhuukán...”

 

Yhuukán, según Yugoda, (la mejor amiga de Kanna), era el alma gemela de Kanna, aunque siempre estuvieran  _“peleando”_ , y ese tipo de cosas. Pero según Yugoda, los que pelean se  _aman_ , además, Yhuukán no era mal parecido... Es más, unas cuantas chichas suspiraban por el. Lo único que no lo hacia un “buen partido”, era que su familia no poseía grandes riquezas, pero, a pesar de su humildad, el niño tenia un gran orgullo, y su honor era todo para el

 

N/A: Se les parece a alguien?? (*TOS* TOS* TOS* ejm ejm* zu---ko *ejm ejm*)

 

Yhuukán vestía el abrigo azul típico de los maestros agua, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, y su cabello era color chocolate, bastante despeinado y llevaba una pequeña cola de caballo prácticamente en la nuca.

 

“Hola Kanna!”

 

En eso llega Yugoda saludando a Kanna

 

“Hola Yugoda! Me ayudas con las jarras?” Responde esta Kanna

“Claro!, Hola Yhuukán, no te había visto”

“Hola Yugoda, requieren de mi asistencia?”

“Jeje. Siempre tan galante Yhuukán” Respondió riéndose esta

“Ese es el deber de todo caballero”

“No gracias Yhuukán, Yugoda y yo somos perfectamente capaces de llevar nuestras jarras S-O-L-A-S” dijo Kanna con cara de fastidio

“Kanna!” Le espetó Yugoda a Kanna

“No es problema Yugoda, si necesitan de algo solo llámenme, voy a estar en la arena practicando mi agua control” dijo Yhuukán con el pecho inflado

“Gracias Yhuukán...”

 

Le dice Yugoda mientras Yhuukán se va.

 

“...Kanna! De verdad no entiendo como puedes ser así con Yhuukán!, si el es tan dulce...”

“Dulce? Ja!, estamos hablando del mismo Yhuukán que yo conozco?”

“Es que contigo se hace todo machote, para llamar tu atención...”

“De nada le sirve, acuerdate que estoy comprometida...”

“Que negativa eres a veces...Por cierto, como van las cosas con Pakku?”

“Como siempre, mal”

“Pero... que hizo?”

 

Silencio...

 

“NACIÓ!!!...ME TIENE HARTA YUGODA, HARTAAAAA!!!, yo se que soy mujer ¡¿sabes?! Pero EL! EL! se empeña en recordarme cada CINCO minutos que debo estar en la cocina, cocinando, lavando, cuidando de los niños!!

“¿Qué niños? Si ni siquiera se han casado! ¡Y no viven juntos!,...  _todavía_ ”

“LO SE!, pero en un futuro lo hará!, soy y seré miserable! Y una idiota por creer que algún día pudiera encontrar a mi verdadero amor! Y ser feliz con el...”

 

Kanna se puso en los hombros de Yugoda mientras esta la consolaba

 

“Tranquila Kanna, todo va a estar bien”

“No, Sniff, todo va a salir mal, me voy a casar con Pakku y mi vida será horrible”

“No seas tan negativa, solo el tiempo dirá lo que pasara”

“Quizás...”

“Vamos con la jarras ¿Quieres?, la mama del pequeño Arnook quiere que lo cuidemos esta tarde”

“Seguro... será muuuuuy  _divertido_ ”

 

“ _PAKKU!, PAKKU!, PAKKU!”_

 

“Ah? Que fue eso?”

“No tengo idea Yugoda”

 

“ _PAKKU!, PAKKU!, PAKKU!”_

 

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos vitoreos hacia Pakku, parecía que lo estuvieran... ¿Animando?

 

“ _PAKKU!, PAKKU!, PAKKU!”_

 

“Viene de la arena!”

“Ven Yugoda vamos a ver!”

 

“ _PAKKU!, PAKKU!, PAKKU!”_

 

Las chicas dejaron sus jarras a un lado y fueron a la arena donde los jóvenes maestros agua practicaban su agua control para luchar.

 

La arena era simple, solo un espacio grande con bastante hielo. Al lado de la arena estaba la enfermería, donde las jóvenes maestras agua practicaban su agua control para poder curar a los heridos.

 

Cuando las niñas llegaron a la arena, no se sorprendieron, era algo cotidiano lo que estaban viendo, pero esta vez había algo raro.

 

Pakku y Yhuukán estaban peleando en la arena “ _Como siempre_ ” pensó Kanna, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos, estaban mas serios. Se les veía en los ojos, llenos de determinación...

 

“Eso es todo lo que tienes Yhuukán?” dijo Pakku

“Quieres más eh?” respondió jadeando

“Ah mira! Es Kanna! Hola Kanna! Quieres verme como le doy una paliza a este insecto?” Dijo Pakku desde la arena

“No te confíes, Pakku...” le respondió Kanna sentándose con Yugoda en la nieve “VAMOS YHUUKÁN! DALE UNA PALIZA!”

“Kanna!..” le espetó Yugoda

 

Yhuukán solo le pudo sonreír tibiamente a Kanna, pero antes de que Kanna le devolviera la sonrisa, Pakku, de la rabia, le lanzo una daga de hielo a Yhuukán mientras estaba desprevenido, causándole un rasguño horizontal en la mejilla.

 

“Esta me la pagas Pakku!”

“Me gustaría verte hacerme pagar”

“ARGH!!!!”

“Que romántico! No crees Kanna?” le dijo Yugoda a Kanna

“Um, si, segurooo”

 

Volvió a empezar la pelea, Kanna estaba realmente preocupada, ella creía en Yhuukán, pero Pakku era un excelente maestro, aunque odiara admitirlo.

 

Pakku empezó a lanzar mas dagas de hielo hacia Yhuukán, y este las esquivaba como podía. Mas dagas. Yhuukán creo una pared de hielo mientras pensaba como vencer a Pakku. Mientras tanto Pakku con un látigo de agua rompía su escudo de hielo, y estaba a punto de pegarle a Yhuukán con el látigo cuando este lo tomo y lo convirtió en una bola de hielo, lanzándosela a Pakku, pero este la deshizo convirtiéndola en agua. Mientras hacia esto, le dio tiempo a Yhuukán para que creará una gran ola, proveniente del piso de la arena, y se aproximo a Pakku. Pero este creo un muro de hielo, protegiéndolo un poco, tomo el agua de la ola de Yhuukán y creo una nube de vapor, tapando toda la arena.

 

Yhuukán no veía nada, ni siquiera vio a Pakku aproximándose por detrás...

 

“YHUUKÁN! DETRÁS DE TI!”

 

Grito Kanna desesperada, pero ya era muy tarde, para cuando se disipo el vapor Pakku ya había tumbado al piso a Yhuukán, y le estaba dando puñetazos con furia, Yhuukán no podía responder ya que sus brazos estaban congelados al piso de la arena

 

“PAKKU BASTA!”

 

Grito Kanna nuevamente, este enseguida dejo de golpear a Yhuukán, y se quedo viéndole a Kanna

 

“Ugh, maldito Pakku” Le “escupió” Yhuukán a Pakku mientras este se le quitaba de encima. El publico miraba a Pakku, con miedo, y el pequeño Arnook estaba llorando porque le habían pegado a Yhuukán,

 

En seguida Kanna y Yugada se pararon y fueron directamente a la arena.

 

“Quien te crees que eres Pakku!? Esto es una arena para practicar agua control!, no para matar gente!!!”

“No lo iba a matar Kanna...”

“Así? Pues ASI PARECIA!”

“Déjalo Kanna, ugh, tu crees que yo moriría tan fácilmente??” dijo Yhuukán entrando en la conversación, “sonriendo”...

 

Kanna lo miro un momento... seguía recostado del piso, tenia un ojo morado, y diversas cortadas en la cara, y no podía mantener bien los ojos abiertos, estaba bastante mal...

 

“Vez lo que haces Pakku!? ERES UN MONSTRUO!!”

“Monstruo o no, Kanna, el estaba intentando ganar tu corazón en esta pelea. Y tu crees que yo lo iba a dejar a hacer eso? A mi prometida? tu eres  _MI_  prometida!! mi mujer!

 

Silencio...

 

“...Te odio...te odio, Pakku.... aléjate de mi! Yo jamás me casare contigo! TE ODIO!”

 

Silencio...

 

Pakku se va le quedo viendo a Kanna, a la cual se le escapo una lagrima, y decidió que lo mejor era irse... y así hizo ...

 

“Um, Kanna...?”

“Dime Yugoda...”

“Necesito que me ayudes a levantar a Yhuukán”

“Oh, si!, lo siento, vamos Yhuukán”

“Gracias, pero no  _necesito_  su ayuda”

“Si claro, mírate como estas!, dame la mano”

“...No!...Yo...Puedo...Solo” dijo como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño de 3 años

“Necio...!” le espeto Kanna

“Así como tu puedes con tus jarras yo puedo conmigo mismo”

“Seguroooo”

“Kanna, sostén a Yhuukán mientras yo derrito el hielo” dijo Yugoda entrando en la conversación

“Esta bien...”

“..que yo puedo sol-...!” protestó el joven maestro agua

“Shhhhhh!”

 

Entre las dos, Kanna y Yugoda se pudieron con Yhuukán y entre peleas y los balbuceos de Yhuukán que decía que el podía solo, lo llevaron a la enfermería para que Yugoda le pudiera curar las heridas

 

“Pakku es un tonto” dijo Kanna cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada

“Ahora es que ¡auch! Te vienes dando cuenta? Auch! Cuidado Yugoda!”

“Si dejaras de moverte seria mas fácil para mi!”

“Y por que no me curas con el agua control?”

“Por que no he dominado bien la técnica, la cara es un sector muy difícil de sanar”

“Ugh.. genial”

“No seas llorón Yhuukán, donde quedo tu afamada hombría?” dijo Kanna burlándose

“Hey! Me gustaría ver que te echen esta cosa...”

“Desinfectante” le corrigió Yugoda

“Eso, desinfectante en la cara cuando la tienes llena de cortadas que hechas por un  _niño_  estúpido”

“Seeeeeh” dijo Kanna mofándose otra vez

“ARGH! Ya vera en la próxima pelea...”

“QUE?” empezó Kanna “Como que próxima pelea?? Tu crees que te voy a dejar que Pakku te termine de matar?”

“Que? Oye!!......Eso no te incumbe! Es mi vida!, y no puedo dejar las cosas así con Pakku! El me humillo prácticamente en frente de casi toda la tribu!”

“Que no me incumbe ¿eh?, BIEN! NO ME IMPORTA! PUDRETE SI QUIERES!... ME LARGO!”

“Kanna...” le suplico Yugoda

 

Kanna salio corriendo de ahí

 

“Kanna!”

 

Le escucho gritar a Yugoda, pero no le importo, tenia que salir de ese lugar, ¡Ese idiota de Yhuukán!, ella solo se había preocupado por un  _amigo_ y el le había dicho eso, pero ¿Por qué le dolia tanto lo que le hizo Pakku a Yhuukán? O mejor ¿Desde cuando consideraba a Yhuukán como un amigo?

 

“Estúpido Yhuukán”

 

La verdad era que, Kanna si lo consideraba como un amigo, solo que no le gustaba admitirlo, Yhuukán la había defendido varias veces cuando peleaba con Pakku... quizás debería ir a disculparse con Yhuukán...

 

“Uy que rabia me da! Como puede decir eso?? Que no me incumbe! Por favor...! Si yo soy la que siempre lo saca fuera de las peleas! Si no tuviera un carácter tan fuerte! Ush! Y ese estúpido honor! Ese idiota... ushhhh! que se pudra!”

 

A Kanna se le escapo una lagrima... pero tenia los ojos bien abiertos. No podía llorar! No podía ser débil... no podía...

 

Siguió caminando hasta que llego al Oasis, su lugar preferido cuando necesitaba pensar... Se sentó en frente de la laguna, donde estaban los peces, era bastante tranquilo, y era un sitio donde podía escapar y nadie la interrumpiría, o  _al menos_  eso pensaba ella

 

“Sabia que estarías aquí”

 

“ _Tercera interrupción del día..”_ Pensó Kanna “Que quieres ahora Yhuukán?” dijo pedante Kanna, poniéndose de pie

“Pedirte perdón...”

“Ah? disculpa escuche mal.. que dijiste?” Kanna no le daba crédito a sus oídos

“Que espero que me disculpes por lo que te dije antes...” Dijo Yhuukán mirándole a los ojos.. y acercándose más a ella...

“El gran Yhuukán! Disculpándose ante mi! Que honor...” era el momento de fastidiar a Yhuukán por lo que le había dicho antes, Kanna no iba a dejar que se fuera sin remordimiento

“Si...” Dijo suavemente este, acercándose  _más_  a ella.

 

Estaban de frente a frente, y Kanna se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa de la cercanía de sus caras, así que trato de balbucear un “Que intentas hacer?” mientras retrocedía pero, desafortunadamente (ó afortunadamente) dio un paso en falso y se resbaló...

 

Y Yhuukán la atrapo. La tenia en sus brazos...

 

Acercando lentamente su cara hacia la de ella

 

“Yhuukán...” Suspiro Kanna “... _no_...” a siete centímetros de la cara de Yhuukán...

“Shhhhhh...”  _Respondió_  este

 

Pero Kanna detuvo a Yhuukán antes de que pudiera hacer algo, coloco su mano en la cara de Yhuukán y lo empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que este se cayera sentado al piso...

 

“Lo siento Yhuukán, pero tenias que parar..” Este se le quedo viendo a Kanna, como si pudiera ver a través de ella...

 

Kanna espero que Yhuukán dijera algo, pero no dijo nada, asi que ella dijo algo

 

“Bueno! No vas a decir nada!? Casi me...  _besas_ , estando yo comprometida y no te vas a disculpar!?” Le espeto esta

“Que ganas tu con una disculpa?...” Dijo este parándose y repitiendo el procedimiento anterior (empezó a acercarse a ella)

“Bueno...Yo..” Balbuceo Kanna

“Si ni si quiera le vas a contar a Pakku, o me equivoco?” Dijo Yhuukán, mas cerca

“Obvio que no! Te mataría!”

“Je je, siempre te preocupas por todos, no es así Kanna? Incluso de ese imbécil...”

“Es mi prometido, y es mi deber como futura esposa defenderlo y apoyarlo...” Recito Kanna, como algo que lleva diciendo toda su vida

“El de verdad merece tu apoyo?” Dijo Yhuukán”

“... Es lo que debo, hacer...” Respondió Kanna con la mirada baja...

“Esta bien Kanna... ” Dijo Yhuukán fríamente

“...”

“Recuerdas cuando te busque esta mañana? Cuando llego Yugoda?” Dijo Yhuukán.

“Si?.. Por que?” Kanna no entendía..

“Era para decirte algo..,”

“Pasa algo malo Yhuukán?”

“No, ya paso. Mi padre... murió anoche, y como era el Jefe de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, debo ir hasta allá con mi madre y mi hermana, tengo que tomar su puesto”

 

No, no, nonononononononononononononononono!  _No!_

 

Kanna sintió como si le cayera encima un balde de agua fría, que el alma se le caía a los pies. Yhuukán se iba??. Hey momentoo! Desde cuando le importa tanto lo que haga Yhuukán? Es mas, ¿Qué pasaría si Yhuukán se va?...  _Nadie me defendera delante de Pakku,_ pensó Kanna

 

Kanna empezó a llorar.

 

Ella detestaba llorar frente a los demás, pero no podía evitarlo.. ¿qué era este sentimiento? Es algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo tan profundo y...nuevo.

 

A Kanna se le nublaba la vista por las lagrimas, se sentía tan fría y sola. Hasta que sintió dos fuertes y calientes brazos a su alrededor, y un calido aliento en la base de su cuello. Y a pesar de que ya no tenia tanto frió como antes, esta posición tan comprometedora con Yhuukán la hacia temblar, pero eso no la detuvo a devolver el abrazo, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yhuukán.

 

“Eres un idiota”  _No me dejes_! Suplicaba Kanna por dentro, pero no le podía exigir tal cosa a Yhuukán

“Lo siento Kanna, pero me voy hoy a la medianoche” Dijo Yhuukán, pero Kanna sabia que le costaba todo a Yhuukán decir tales cosas, y el mismo tenia los ojos aguosos.

 

Kanna sintió que el calido abrazo desaparecía, Yhuukán había removido sus brazos de sus caderas y la miraba de frente.

 

“Yhuukán... si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora” Kanna no queria presionar a Yhuukán, pero ella queria saber,  _necesitaba_ saber si...

 

...

 

“ _Te amo Kanna..._ ”


End file.
